


1ª lección - Lesson No. 1 / Traducción

by Beyrus



Series: Lecciones [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Traducción autorizada por su autor bloody_american (pajaro)Kakashi le da clases extraescolares a Naruto. Que no tienen nada que ver con el adiestramiento ninja.





	1ª lección - Lesson No. 1 / Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lesson No. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84688) by [bloody_american (pajaro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american). 



> Primero de todo agradecer al autor bloody_american (pajaro), por haberme dado la autorización para traducir su serie de tres historias cortas, de la pareja Naruto/Kakashi. Muchas gracias!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Traduzco por simple diversión.

Kakashi se desplaza contra el borde punzante de la mesa y suspira. Naruto está mejorando.

El ágil movimiento de una lengua rosada trabaja arduamente por probarlo, casi logrando obtener un gemido de Kakashi, pero en su lugar sólo consigue un suave suspiro. _Los suspiros,_ piensa Kakashi, _son seguros._ Son un sonido casi despreciable; lo suficientemente vagos como para que puedan significar todo o nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, Kakashi prefiere que Naruto siga pensando que son debido a esto último, por lo que se esfuerza para que Naruto lo crea así.

Un lametón le produce una sacudida que es, en realidad, un escalofrío bien disimulado que le recorre el cuerpo entero. Naruto lo está haciendo _bastante_ mejor esta vez. Tanto que le está resultando verdaderamente difícil mantener los ojos en su libro —su pantalla de humo, su distracción, su mentira— en lugar de en Naruto y sus labios (húmedos, hinchados, rojos y _tan-brillantes)_ abiertos ampliamente, mucho, alrededor de la polla de Kakashi.

El aula de la Academia es el escenario ideal. La escuela está cerrada durante el verano y aunque Naruto no ha sido alumno de Kakashi desde hace años, Kakashi no puede evitar que fantasías pervertidas se deslicen por su mente al pensar en lo que están haciendo allí. Nunca había fantaseado con ninguno de sus alumnos hasta entonces —eran demasiado jóvenes y él era su mentor—, pero ahora… bueno, las cosas han cambiado lo suficiente como para que ya nada de eso importe. Naruto ha crecido y quiere hacerlo. No hace daño a nadie el hecho de que a Kakashi no le importe dárselo.

Naruto parece estar bastante cómodo ahí debajo, de rodillas; una mano alrededor de la base del pene de Kakashi, la otra apretando fuertemente el muslo del hombre mientras mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo. Kakashi sabe dónde están situadas las manos de Naruto porque siente la presión; podría ver los puntos blancos que se marcan en los nudillos del chico, producidos por la fuerza con la que agarra su muslo, si mirase. No lo hace. Su ojo se desliza sobre las palabras, pero no registra ninguna.

Una masa de picos rubios apunta al azar en todas direcciones, el pelo de Naruto está tan desordenado como siempre. Se balancea de un lado a otro, acorde al resto de sus movimientos. Kakashi puede ver los mechones demasiado largos impresos en su libro y aprieta el puño dentro del bolsillo —en lugar de agarrar el pelo rubio que para él es tan familiar y a la vez no. Traga, se humedece los secos labios y saborea el húmedo y cálido algodón, en su lugar.

Para Kakashi, toda la escena se asemeja a una de las novelas de Jiraiya. El estudiante ansioso, esforzándose al máximo por complacer a su apático profesor; succionando con entusiasmo su polla porque con eso puede conseguir la aprobación que anhela sólo un poco más que el sabor salado que cubre su lengua. El simple pensamiento junto a lo que tiene ante él es suficiente para calentar la sangre de Kakashi todavía más.

Kakashi comete el error de apartar el ojo de una página poco interesante solo para chocar contra la maravilla grande y azul. Su respiración se atasca en la garganta y por segunda vez en unos minutos tiene que reprimir un gemido. Quiere deslizar la punta de los dedos a través de las cicatrices de sus mejillas, _sentirse_ a través de ellas mientras su eje se desliza dentro y fuera de aquellos labios suaves y gruesos, pero no lo hace, frenando con toda su fuerza, de nuevo, el impulso.

La frente de Naruto se frunce ante lo que debe ser consternación ante la falta de respuesta y Kakashi se ríe entre dientes. No obstante, la risa se corta cuando algo se contrae alrededor de la longitud de su polla, una garganta pecaminosamente estrecha. Un par de labios enrojecidos y maltratados se apartan con un sonido audible y una maliciosa sonrisa se muestra antes de volver a sumergirse.

Los ojos de Kakashi se entornan. Naruto parece tan hambriento que el hombre reconoce el brillo de sus ojos y sabe que no se quebrará. Hombres más importantes y algunas mujeres lo han intentado y han fallado, aunque Kakashi no les negara la oportunidad de intentarlo. Por el contrario, él se lo toma como el desafío que es. A diferencia de aquellos a los que está acostumbrado con Gai, Kakashi intenta ganar éste de forma activa.

Planea que el libro vuelva a ser su centro de atención, pero Naruto ahora está verdaderamente motivado. La mano que estaba sobre su muslo se desliza por dentro de su ropa interior y a través de la pequeña apertura, la desliza sinuosamente hacia abajo y alrededor de los testículos de Kakashi. El ojo del hombre amenaza con dirigirse de nuevo hacia su cabeza, pero se obliga a no hacerlo y al final todo queda en el aleteo de un párpado y un rápido aumento de la presión arterial.

Sin embargo, su momento de flaqueza no ha pasado desapercibido. Naruto se ríe alrededor de su pene como si ya hubiera ganado y Kakashi está perdido porque la arrogancia del rubio sólo hace que se caliente todavía más.

El movimiento de la boca de Naruto aumenta; ya no trata de chupársela a Kakashi de modo que se convierta en una lenta, placentera y agonizante muerte. En lugar de eso, todo se transforma en un borrón de presión y calor y humedad. Labios y lengua tocan una melodía rápida, extendiendo una sensación ardiente a través del cuerpo de Kakashi.

Naruto le traga, encajando perfectamente alrededor de la polla de Kakashi, con genuino disfrute y haciendo que el mayor se retuerza por primera vez. Los dedos que estaban acunando sus testículos están ahora tanteando alrededor de su agujero. Todo es demasiado, pero no suficiente, fusionándose instantáneamente en una abrumadora bola de deseo y necesidad.

El, por largo tiempo olvidado, libro, cae a un lado y las manos de Kakashi se enredan en el pelo de Naruto mientras arquea su espalda y se corre con fuerza, sus caderas se sacuden, su polla pulsa, dentro de la garganta del chico. La respiración entrecortada de Kakashi, lo traiciona, mientras Naruto se retira y extrae el resto de semen del profesor de su demasiado sensible miembro, hacia su boca abierta y anhelante.

—¿Cómo lo he hecho? —pregunta Naruto más tarde, después de que Kakashi haya tenido tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Naruto se chupa los labios y se pasa el reverso de la mano sobre ellos para limpiar el remanente de la lección de Kakashi. Naruto todavía está sonrojado y sudoroso. El bulto de su miembro visible al tensarse contra la costura de su pantalón. La garganta de Kakashi se seca ante la visión de la tirante tela. Nunca antes algo naranja le había parecido tan deliciosamente atractivo.

Recogiendo el libro e introduciéndolo en su bolsillo, Kakashi finge reflexionar sobre el asunto mientras se la guarda y se sube la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Hay posibilidad de mejorar —miente, pero cuando la cara de Naruto muestra disconformidad, preparándose para discutir acerca de ello, Kakashi añade—: aunque creo que le has pillado bien el punto —y Kakashi no puede evitar preguntarse qué otras lecciones, le gustaría aprender.

—¿Sí? —Naruto está complacido, aunque se siente un poco inseguro. Donde otra vez hubo provocación y arrogancia, ahora sólo hay perplejidad y duda.

—Sí —el ojo de Kakashi se arquea mientras esboza una sonrisa oculta, apartando los miedos de Naruto a un lado. Atrayendo al chico hacia él por la cintura, sus delgados dedos ya se están moviendo para bajarle la cremallera—. Dime, Naruto, ¿qué sabes sobre el anilingus?

Pupilas dilatadas y una expresión ligeramente aturdida, Naruto parece confundido. A Kakashi le recuerda a sus nin-perros cuando eran cachorros, tonto e inocente y, aun así, de alguna forma encantador… y Kakashi sonríe con suficiencia ante la fuerte inhalación que consigue cuando su mano desaparece dentro.

Es hora de empezar una nueva lección.

**Author's Note:**

> En estos días subiré las otras dos historias que faltan. Espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte :D


End file.
